


Dragon Camp

by Maztermo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maztermo/pseuds/Maztermo
Summary: Welcome to dragon camp, the summer camp that aims to either train our campers how to defend themselves from the world's most dangerous beasts or have them die trying."("But seriously, don't die. We don't want to sign the papers again")Here at Dragon camp, your child will learn how to fight and defend themselves from horrifying creatures and learn to identify each one. They will use stealth, intelligence, bravery, strength and their fear of death by bleeding out slowly to guide them to their ultimate quest; to slay their very own dragon.





	1. Bus of Sweat and Tears (BOSAT)

The window sill is not a good place to rest your head if you don't want to get a headache. Despite this, I’ve been sitting here doing that for the past couple of hours. The sun’s starting to set and everyone's stopped shouting SHEEP and jumping up and down whenever they see a fluffy white precooked lamb chop. 

The bus smells like sweat and teenagers up the back and the front smells like dandruff and old man. There’s no winning, you just have to get used to whatever rotting smell you end up with. I got the combination of gym socks and sweaty teenagers who haven’t showered in months. Right in the middle of the fucking bus smells the worst, thank God I barely dodged that bullet. Would’ve smelt like the bins filled with deodorant, vomit and a large bucket of used towels from an arena where they play football and other sports. Poor Ered had to pretend to be cool with corks shoved up her nostrils. Then she realised she could move but the smell lingers wherever she goes. So uncool.

There’s just ruckus with not one small moment of silence since we first got on. Everyone won’t shut up about how cool it’ll be to hold weapons and kill random unsuspecting creatures of the wild just to have the chance to slaughter a dragon. Big ferocious beasts with sharp claws and eyes that stare into your inner core, hungry for the blood that boils within. She should really be a horror writer.

“And the roars of the giants will shatter your eardrums and make you go deaf! The teeth that are strong enough to crush every bone in your body are the least concerning things about them too. How will you defend yourself from their breath made of fire? Or their tails with razor sharp spines that will slam you against a tree and dig into your flesh?” she goes on. I can only roll me eyes at her annoying overexcitement.

“And if you even try to run,” her voice goes quiet as she has everyone’s attention, even the theatre kid who shouts every word.

"The dragon will chase you. The creature will make the ground shake under its feet with every step it takes, your chance of escape will only get smaller and smaller until…” she does a dramatic pause, her fingers waving in front of her pink shifty eyes. Anticipation rises as all anyone can hear is the bus shaking and driving over a gravel cliff. She glares into the crowd and makes sure that nobody feels safe.

The bus jumps just as she roars loudly, sending the whole bus into a chaotic frenzy of screaming and hugging the windows. The girl laughs hard enough to stop her from breathing and she falls back down into her seat, just beside me.

“Oh my god, you should’ve SEEN them,” she cackles and keeps slapping my shoulder. 

I’m unfazed, the tension was predictable and the bus probably hit a rock or something. 

“Great, now my ears are sore from a bunch of screaming pre-pubescent idiots who believe everything they hear.”

“Aww come on, that was hilarious,” she elbows me and stares, “what was your name again?”

“Max,” I sigh.

“Nikki!” she sticks her hand out.

“Didn’t ask.”

The bus finally settles down and goes back to quiet chatter, finally being at a bearable volume. Thank God they're not back to singing “We’re going on a Slyther hunt,” for the sixth fucking time. Nikki seems to be the bringer of chaos as she's the one that started all of the singing and screaming and everything else. 

I can see why her parents would ship her away to a danger camp. 

“Max,” she shouts as she pulls out a large book, it's almost as big as she is.

“What?”

She flips to a random page and points at the drawing on it, “look at how awesome these things are. I’m gonna turn one into a rug and use its horns as my trumpet,” she smiles widely and raises her shoulders to her ears, “just like my ancestors!”

I look up and down her. Crazy girl in overalls and green pigtails must have some fucked up ancestors, there's no denying that. The only concern is that she'll kill all of the dragons before I can. 

“Right,” I fake a smile and turn away from her so we can stop talking. 

She continues to flip through the pages and giggle at the descriptions. Large and dangerous, medium and dangerous, tiny and will kill on sight, smaller godzilla, wingspan bigger than a house. 

“Hey, where's the picture for this one?” she sounds disappointed. I look at the page without turning my head to see it's practically blank. 

“Whoa, nice book,” Ered nasally says, looking down from the back of her seat. 

“Thank you,” Nikki grins with pride. 

The bus stops suddenly and several kids fly forward, Ered shifts back only slightly because she's apparently that ‘cool’.

The creepy old bus driver turns to look at us, hook hand pointing at the door. His eye stares at all of us, when he stares it feels cold and several shivers crawl up our spines. They're all just big babies. 

“We’re here,” he says with a gravelly voice.


	2. Riot Off The Bus

Everyone scrambles to get off the bus with Nikki pushing past everyone just to be the first one out. She smacks hair into people's faces whenever she turns around and makes the kid with a magic hat nearly fall off the steps.

Eventually, I get off like everyone else but unlike them, I plan to get back on later.

We're treated to the two camp counselors who look at us like we're nothing.

One looks bored and in her twenties who couldn’t get a job at KFC because she slept through the interview. Her hair’s tied up in a loose ponytail and her clothes consist of a T-shirt with the camp logo, some shorts and large boots. Clearly hasn't slept a wink in more than two months, poor gal.

The other looks old and buff and the kind of person who’d pray to the American flag every day with burgers and capitalism on every inch of his skin. His sparkling smile under a mustache doesn’t help. He either isn't bothered by how open his shirt is or he intentionally opened it to show off his grey chest hair and really pop those unusually broad shoulders. It all gets smaller down the waist, must’ve skipped leg day or something.

He is the definition of a man.

“Welcome campers to Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell Dragon Training and Survival Camp,” the older one cheerily greets, proudly puffing his chest like he owns the place.

“I’m Cameron Campbell,” oh, “your camp counselor and training teacher.”

“And I’m Gwen,” the bored woman sounds like she’s reading a script, “your other camp counselor and medical help professional. If you get injured, I’m your go to gal.”

There’s a bit of silence other than some crickets chirping and the bus driver leaving the bucket of bolts that got us here. It’s awkward, I love it. It makes them nervous which is exactly what I want.

“You must all be tired,” the patriot tries to move us along.

“No way, I’m not tired! I’m more awake than ever!” Nikki shouts and lifts her arms in the air with such enthusiasm.

“You must be Nessie,” Cameron tries, but fails. Miserably.

He holds out his hairy arms to shake her hand and smiles. Nikki walks up to him, stares at his arm, then his face. It creeps him out and his eyes shift away from her.

Nikki, without warning, bites down on his arm and does not let go. He waves her around to shake her off but she latches on like a parasite.

“Wow, she's more crazy than I thought,” I say to the theatre kid.

“She must be channeling her inner role as a wild animal,” he says with passion. His eyes light up, his Shakespeare inspired hair bounces as he jumps from toe to toe all the while, Nikki still hasn't let go. Gwen has to pry her off with a stick and then throws said stick close to where I assume is the campfire spot. Nikki chases after it.

The guy mutters under his breath some curses while looking at the teeth marks. “Crazy kids and their goddamn crazy fuckin’-” he suddenly remembers we're all still here.

“How about I show you all to your tents and we’ll settle in for the night?” Gwen takes charge of the situation and urges us to follow her to our sleeping places.

When I refuse to follow, she pushes me anyway.

“Come on kid, you don't want a big scary dragon eating you alive out here,” she urges.

“Doesn’t actually sound all that bad if this is the alternative,” I reply, still being slowly dragged to the tents by my hoodie. Curse my superior sense of clothing.

“I’d almost be inclined to agree but then I’d have to fill out all the paperwork again,” she says with too much boredom.

Again? What kind of hellhole is this? Who else has died? What? This raises too many questions for to focus on not getting literally pulled along like a suitcase.

Gwen eventually lets go and turns to face us all. “This is where you'll be sleeping. You'll be expected to wake up at around 7:00AM for breakfast.”

There is a collective groan.

“Anyone found sleeping in will be air-horned so don't try to test my patience,” she suddenly shouts with a powerful voice, “any questions?”

Nobody ushers a word. Dead quiet. Except for the one sound of a kid whooshing their hand up with enthusiasm.

“What?” Gwen snaps.

It's the kid with a fishbowl helmet, extremely short and kind of chubby. He looks like a kid who hasn't grown up out of the age of five yet. Loosely tapped on astronaut outfit and everything.

“Um,” he begins, “when will we be learning about the dragons? Also, where's the bathroom?”

Gwen sighs, “we will begin training tomorrow in the afternoon, sometime after lunch. The bathroom is beside the big building, on the right.”

The space kid rushes off to the direction she was pointing at and it's only at this moment that I discover he's wearing underwear over his pants.

Jesus Christ, I have to get out of here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Preparing for school, several side-projects, you know how it is.


End file.
